The Mummy Returns Again
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: When Set takes over the Underworld, Alex and Jonathan are forced to team up with Imhotep to rescue Rick and Evelyn and save the world. Rating may go up. Written in script mode, as if it was a movie.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: #1: I don't own The Mummy/The Mummy Returns. #2: Stephen Sommers rocks. Period.

(Fade into a wall with pictures in Egyptian style on it. As the camera pans in on the first picture, Osiris on the throne, with Isis next to him, the pictures become real life.)

Ardeth Bay: (narrating) A long time ago, when the world was first formed, the gods played a powerful part of life in Egypt. One of them, the god Osiris, ruled over his kingdom wisely, with his wife, Isis, at his side.

(Cut to Set, looking on in rage and jealousy.)

Ardeth: (cont) But Set, Osiris' brother, hated him with a bitter passion, and planned to do away with him.

(Cut to Set bringing forth the sarcophagus.)

Ardeth: During a feast, he brought forth a majestic sarcophagus. Whoever fit perfectly inside, he said, would receive it.

(Cut to Osiris lying down inside the sarcophagus.)

Ardeth: All the guests tried, but only Osiris fit perfectly. But, as he was about to get out-

(Cut quickly to Set's servants sealing the sarcophagus and tossing it into the Nile.)

Ardeth: Set's servants sealed the sarcophagus, and threw it into the Nile.

(Cut to Isis searching for, eventually finding and then hiding Osiris.)

Ardeth: Isis sought out her husband, and found his tomb caught in the branches of a tree.

(Cut to Set discovering the sarcophagus and opening it. POV: Inside the sarcophagus. Set takes out a sword, and slashes into the off-camera body several times as the camera fades to black.)

Ardeth: She hid him, but Set learned of her plan, and found Osiris. Cutting his body into 14 pieces, he scattered them throughout all Egypt.

(Cut to Isis, standing next to a table with separate jars holding thirteen of the fourteen body parts, then to Isis standing next to the mummified Osiris, with their son, Horus, glowing ethereally, standing between them.)

Ardeth: Isis managed to recover the pieces, and, putting the body back together, prepared it with oils and perfumes. After that, she laid with him and conceived their son, Horus.

(Cut to Horus and his allies battling Set and his minions.)

Ardeth: Horus avenged his father's death, and took control of the throne.

(Cut to Horus and his allies in the throne room. The camera moves over to a pillar to reveal Set, lurking in the corner, and in disguise, seething with hate.)

Ardeth: However, he didn't _destroy_ Set, and Set hid in the depths of the palace, plotting his revenge.

(The camera starts panning in, as the real life Set turns into a picture of Set standing over a pool, with pictures of random characters that, surprisingly, look like various characters from the movies.)

Ardeth: Now, most people consider this to be only a story. However, for others, it is all too real...

(The camera, still on the picture, switches to some tomb. The room is dimly lit, and nothing is moving. Not even a mouse {Gotcha!}. Suddenly, a scream of terror is heard from a 16-year old boy, followed by one of an older man. Suddenly, Alex O'Connell, now 16 {as you could've guessed}, pelts down the corridor, followed by Jonathan {Hooray, he's still alive!}, and two mummies.)

Jonathan: (as he's screaming bloody murder) **_Alex_**!!!

(Cut to a head-on shot of the two. They run down the corridor a little ways, until they come to a crossway, and skid to a stop.)

?????: (shouting) Carnahan! O'Connell Move!

(The two dive into the other hallway. Cut to a shot from the side. A man {Think Boromir with shorter hair}, holding a rifle, shoots the two mummies, blowing them apart. This is Jamison {played by Sean Bean}. There is a moment of relief as Alex and Jonathan walk back into the hallway. Then-.)

Jamison: Well, you two certainly have some explaining to do.

(Alex just pulls out a silver Ankh from one of his pockets. Fade to the O'Connell household, where it's raining. Cut to the interior. Alex and Jonathan walk in.)

Jonathan: (calling) Rick? Evie?

(Nothing.)

Alex: Mom? Dad?

(There's a note on a table. Alex picks it up.)

Alex: (reading) "Was called to an excavation; Be back soon." Huh.

(Cut to the outside. In the lightning, the hand of a familiar figure can be seen, standing in the rain: Imhotep.)

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Things Are Strange

AN: And we bring you more of "The Mummy Returns... Again"!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one that you recognize from the movies. However, Jamison is MINE!!! ALL MINE!!!

* * *

(Fade to Evelyn and O'Connell, riding camels towards the dig; a large Egyptian pyramid. Although there is equipment there, the place appears deserted, a fact that isn't lost on the approaching duo.)

O'Connell: Ah... Evie? For a supposed "possible discovery of the century", the place seems kind of... deserted.

Evelyn: Yes, it is a bit... odd.

(Cut to a shot of Evelyn and O'Connell from behind the various abandoned equipment. All is quiet. Suddenly, a large black shadow flits across the screen. Cut to Evelyn and O'Connell, who hear this.)

O'Connell: (of noise) What was that?

Evelyn: I don't know...

(The camera slowly pans in on O'Connell. The strange sound is heard again as the camera quickly pans towards the open pyramid. Evelyn's camel is acting jitterish, but Evelyn's not on the camel! Cut back to O'Connell.)

O'Connell: (worried) Evie?

(The camera slowly pans in on the open doorway to the pyramid, where a pair of eerily glowing eyes peer out of the gloom. Fade to the interior of the O'Connell household. It's nighttime, and still raining, creating a suspenseful atmosphere. Lightning flashes as we cut to the top of the door. The camera pans down until we reach the doorknob, which starts frantically turning. After a minute, the door opens, and Imhotep cautiously enters.)

Imhotep: (in Egyptian) Interesting.

(Cut to Imhotep's POV: Everything is calm.)

Imhotep: (cont; Egyptian) Very interesting...

(Cut back to the general shot of the room. Imhotep steps forward slowly. Suddenly, the lights go up, and he is suddenly faced with a gun. He blinks. Cut to the person holding the gun: Alex.)

Alex: (sternly) Don't move.

Jonathan: (off-camera) Alex?

(Cut to Jonathan at the top of the staircase. He staggers backwards at the sight of Imhotep.)

Jonathan: Gah!

(A flame flashes across the screen as we cut to O'Connell sneaking through the temple. We pan past him, zooming in on the same pair of glowing eyes. Cut to the exterior of the temple. After a moment of silence, we hear O'Connell scream.)

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
